


Winter is Coming

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Warnings: A waft of smut, language(?), comic!Bucky attributes





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A waft of smut, language(?), comic!Bucky attributes

I yawned as I walked into the kitchen and made my way to the coffee pot. I pulled a coffee mug out from the cupboard but groaned when I noticed the coffee pot was empty.

"Damn it," I huffed. "FRIDAY, who had the last cup?"

"Mr. Barton did, Miss," the AI responded as I filled up the reservoir with water and scooped out the coffee into the filter.

"Of course he did," I muttered starting the coffee then walking to the pantry to get a bagel.

"Well, don't you look like you had a long night," a voice from behind me said.

"Shut it, Sam," I muttered, pushing past him to put my bagel in the toaster, then got the cream cheese from the refrigerator.

"Who was the lucky guy?" he smirked as he got a glass of water.

I shrugged. "Trevor? Hugo? Enrique? I don't know." But in truth, I knew damn well who it was. The same guy every night kept me up in the most pleasurable way and woke me the same way every morning. Kicker was, no one knew. They only assumed that I was with some guy I picked up at the bar.

"Do you even get their names?" Sam chuckled, taking a sip of his water. The toaster popped up my bagel and I removed it to put the spread on. I just shrugged again causing Sam to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny, Wilson?" I turned my head to see Steve walk in obviously done with his morning run. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice. "Nice hair, Y/NN," he smirked at me.

"Y/N had another tryst last night," Sam answered, nodding at me as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, glaring at the men before taking a sip of coffee. Both men shook their head. "Good. Even if you thought it was I would tell you to go to hell."

We fell in silence as I ate my bagel by the counter, Sam was busy making eggs and bacon, and Steve read the newspaper like the grandpa he was. Neither one of them made any more comments of what I did last night, granted I had it coming with my Guns 'N Roses hair, baggy shirt and boyshorts. But I have no shame in it. He was great in bed, after all.

As I finished my coffee, Tony strolled in, and seeing me, smiled widely. "Looking good, sex kitten," he cooed, ruffling up my already messy hair.

"I always look good," I said, winking at him and nudging him with my hip. "And, no, I'm not giving details." It was a routine. Tony airways wanted to know the dirty details of my "one night stands", but I never gave any.

"One of these days," Tony smirked, "I will get the down low on all these guys you bring back and thank them for this lovely image we get of you every morning."

Pouring myself another cup of coffee, I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. I walked over to Steve, sitting down next to him, and stole the sports section of the paper. Steve narrowed his eyes at me, but I stuck out my tongue and started to read the stats of last night's game.

"You know," Steve started, "you wouldn't have to read the paper for the stats if you watched the game instead."

"But sex is just so much more fun," I whined, seeing his cheeks turn pink.

"Cap doesn't know that yet," Tony chimed in, which made Sam snicker.

"Tony, only I can tease Steve about his nonexistent sex life," I chided as I rested my head on Steve's shoulder, taking a sip of coffee.

"You know, no one needs to be in my business of my nonexistent sex life," muttered Steve.

Sam shook his head and smiled. "It's not going away anytime soon. And Y/N, you missed a great game last night," he said.

 _Oh, it was worth missing,_ I thought to myself.

"According to the paper, I didn't miss much. Yankees are still the same as ever," I responded, glancing over the article quickly, and I agreed silently that it was a great game.

"Oh look who's finally awake," Steve teased the mystery person. I didn't have to look up because I knew who it was.

"Shut it, punk," Bucky said gruffly. That voice sent a shiver down my spine, and I took a sip of coffee trying to conceal my reaction.

"So, does this mean winter is coming?" Tony smirked over his cup at Bucky, who ignored him.

A smile played on my lips as I raised my cup up again. "Winter came this morning," I muttered quietly in my cup, my eyes still on the paper. I didn't count on the two super soldiers to have impeccable hearing.

"What?" Steve asked, his head turning to look at me. I saw Bucky's back tense under his white t-shirt, as he was still fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"What?" I retorted, trying to say it as innocently as possible while hoping my blush want noticeable.

"Did you say something?" Tony asked, his eyes fixed on me. Bucky turned to look at me, his brown eyes fixed on me sent a wave of warm through my body as I shifted in my seat.

"It wasn't important," I said getting up from my spot to put my cup in the sink.

"It thought I heard you say--" Steve started, but I interrupted him.

"It might rain this morning," I rushed out. I turned on my heel and walked out of the kitchen before they could question more. I really didn't want to explain that story.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, smutty whip, Bucky in all his glory, feuding Sam & Bucky

The sun started to peek through the sheer curtains and I nuzzled into Bucky's chest, my fingers lazily traced circles on his skin, a smile on my lips. I knew he would have to be leaving soon to get back to his room before anyone realized he was here in mine. It was the fourth time this week that he found his way in my bed, and we won't count the times I found my way into his.

It's not that we didn't want the team to know, we just like having one thing a secret. Granted secrets do have a way of coming out eventually, but for the time being, we will wait. I liked having him to myself, and not sharing details with anyone.

I heard my phone buzz and groaned as I rolled off of Bucky, taking the sheet with me, but two arms pulled me back into that strong chest.

"Mmm, it can wait, doll," he mumbled into my hair, his breath and whiskers tickled the skin of my neck and ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"But if it's Tony, or Steve," I whispered, my fingers carding through his tangled brown hair. "OR worse yet...Nat."

He groaned in frustration, rolled me onto my back and was straddling my hips. His metal arm reached out and grabbed my phone, looking at it. He smirked, and tossed it to the floor.

"It's just Wilson," he rolled his eyes. "Not important."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Seriously, when are you two going to stop this little fued you're having," I huffed.

"When he gives back my Steve," Bucky smirked. That made me giggle, but it quickly turned into a moan as Bucky's lips grazed over my jaw to my ear, where he but down on the sweet spot just below. I dug my fingers I to his back, my hip bucking up. It was not hard to want this man.

Just as his flesh fingers started to travel lower between us, there was a knock at my door. I froze, but Bucky continued to move his fingers lower making me bite my lip, trying not to moan out loud.

"Who is it?" I called out in forced calm, glaring at Bucky, trying to push him away, but failing.

"Y/N, did you forget about our run?" Sam answered.

I pushed at Bucky again and mouthed a no, causing him to groan quietly as he rolled off of me. I grabbed the duvet off the bed, wrapped it around my body and walked to the door. Opening it a crack, I saw Sam in his shorts and muscle shirt with a smile on his face.

"I guess you got your exercise in already, hey Bon Jovi?" He smirked at me.

"I like to think I resemble more of White Snake," I quipped back making him laugh.

"You know, I don't care which 80's rock band you look like," he replied.

Bucky snorted from the bedroom and I tensed up, hoping that Sam didn't hear him. But luck wasn't on my side.

"Oh? Mystery man didn't leave yet?" Sam mused, his eyes shining with mischief that matched Loki's.

"None of your business, Sam," I said shutting the door, but Sam's foot stopped it. "Sam, remove your foot," I warned, but it fell on deaf ears as he pushed the door open wide, stepping into my living space.

"But I think I deserve to know who is taking up my running time with my buddy," he smirked, making his way to my bedroom.

"Sam, please," I begged, grabbing his hand, but he kept going, pushing the door open..

My eyes widen as I saw Bucky sitting against the headboard, above the covers, completely naked with a smile on his face.

"Morning Wilson," Bucky smirked, sending Sam a suggestive wink. Any other time I would have laughed, but in that moment I was mortified but the image of my best friend seeing the guy had a "fued" with in my bed.

"So this is what you've been doing on your nights?" Sam said slowly, his hand blocking parts of Bucky from his view.

"Yup," Bucky answered for me,  "and pretty much every night. Sometimes a few times in one night." I could walk over there and slapped that smug look off his face, but I was rooted to the ground.

"That," Sam started, his gaze shifted to me, "I didn't need to know."

I looked at Sam with an apologetic look. "Well, you were one of many who wanted to know," I said softly.

"You and Barnes. For how long?" Sam asked me.

"About four months," I murmured, my eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Four long and glorious months," Bucky chuckled, still sitting in all his glory, arms crossed in front of his perfect chest.

"Bucky, you're not helping," I muttered. "And go put some clothes on." I jerked my head towards the bathroom. He got the message and got up, saluting Sam before he went.

"There are some things I wish I could unsee," Sam muttered, shaking his head.

"Sam, please, for the love of all that's holy, don't tell anyone," I begged.

"Oh, I'm not telling anyone," Sam smirked. "They'll find out soon enough."

I looked at him, puzzled. This only made he laugh.

"Y/N. Everyone is already up and waiting to see who is coming out of your room. Hell, Clint might even be in the vents by now, Natasha listening in somewhere, and who knows what Tony is doing."

"Oh fuck me," I groaned.

"I was trying to do that before Wilson interrupted us!" Bucky called from the bathroom.

"Shut it, Barnes!" I shouted back. I slapped my hand to my mouth, realizing anyone could have heard that, which, to my dismay, someone did.

"Y/N is banging Winter!?" Tony exclaimed from the hallway outside my door.

"I knew it!" Steve yelled.

"Ah, shit," I moaned, falling on the bed face down.

Sam chuckled and patted my calf. "Well, we all know who makes Winter come now."


End file.
